Road Trip
by Enigma O
Summary: Inu-Yasha in a car. A short piece of random nonsense written past midnight. That is both a warning and a promis.


Hi, well I finally got round to writing this. The first Inu-Yasha thing I will have posted, unless my memories gotten even worse... Now what was I saying... Ah yes. Inu-Yasha is not mine, I just borrow him for kissing lessons from time to time. Hope Rumiko Takahashi isn't too upset I borrowed her cute little puppy. 'Specially considering she's nice enough to spent time creating brilliant manga so the rest of the world can share him. 

This fic is dedicated to Hex, who is gonna kill me for not telling her that I am gonna post it (or that it ever got past the planning stage). So I'm gonna tell her it was supposed to be a surprise (and that Xam made me do it) and hope she makes it quick and painless. 

Soz Hex-Chan. You rock. 

* * *

**A little drive**

By Enigma O

[enigma_o@hotmail.com][1](This is where I live!!!... Sort of) 

Kagome frowned at her mother. "Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, it'll be you driving." 

"Don't worry Kagome, I insist." 

Kagome frowned but said nothing further. Instead she walked over to the car and opened the door. Peering up at the roof she sighed. "Get in." No movement. "Look, Inu-Yasha, You can't ride on the roof." Still no movement. _"Inu-Yasha get in the damn car!!!!!!"_

He growled as he stood up, nearly slipping off the roof when Kagome grabbed the leg of his kimono and pulled. "Hey! Watch it!" 

"Then get down here now!" 

He stood in front of her, arms folded and scowling. 

"That's better. Now get in the car." 

"The what?" 

"The car." 

He looked around, confused, before turning back to her. 

"The what?" 

"Oh, right. You don't have them in your time, do you. This thing." She shoved him roughly into the car and slammed the door. "Thank heavens for child locks." 

"Are you ready?" Kagome's mother called as she walked from the house with the keys clutched in one hand. 

"Yeah, all set." Kagome smiled brightly as they both got in the front of the car. _ I'm glad I convinced him to leave tetsusiga in the house. At least I only have to worry about his claws now._

* * *

"Will you put your seat belt on, Inu-Yasha!" 

"Put the what on?" 

"Um, that black thing. That's it. Now pull it out and across your body. Then click it into that box... Um Inu-Yasha, what are you doing?" 

"How long is this thing?!" 

"Just click it in the box Inu-Yasha." 

* * *

Kagome lent back against the head rest. _Why-oh-why did mum have to insist on this... Still, at least he's being quiet... Too quiet._ She turned to look at him. 

"Inu-Yasha?" 

"This is fun..." 

"Get back inside now!" 

Kagome's mum looked at her and smiled. 

"Now-now dear. It's quiet common for dogs to stick their heads out of car windows." 

"Er, mum. He hasn't got his _head_ out the _window_." 

"Oh?" 

"He's just climbed out the sun roof..." 

"Oh... Inu-Yasha get back in here NOW!" 

* * *

**Thud**

Kagome's mum looked at her daughter with a worried expression on her face. 

**Thud**

"Are you all right dear?" 

**Thud**

"If he kicks my seat one more time..." 

**Thud**

"Grrrr..." 

**Thud**

"Don't you dare Kagome! I want this car to stay in one piece." 

**Thud**

"Grrrrrrr..." 

**Thud**

"Kagome..." Her mother warned in a, well, warning voice. 

**Thud. Thud. Thud.**

"Grrrrrraaaaaaggggggggg!! **_SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT_**" 

The floor of the car fell away under the onslaught of dog demon. 

**Thud. Thud. Thud.**

"Er, sorry mum, but do you really think it's a good idea to bash your head against the steering wheel while driving?" 

* * *

"He's been awfully quiet the last five minutes, hasn't he?" 

"Yeah. I don't dare look." Kagome answered. 

"Well one of us has too." 

"Yep." 

"Hey! Don't look at me like that, I'm driving!" 

"Urg, fine." Kagome turned and looked in the back of the car. "Awwwww." 

"What?" 

"He's fallen asleep!" 

* * *

By the time they reached their destination, Kagome felt like she had just taken twenty make up exams. And failed the lot. 

Her mother looked at her and sighed. 

"I can't believe I just survived that!" 

"Don't complain, you were the one who insisted we do this." 

"Well, it's worth it. If you are going to be trouping around the feudal period with this guy, he is at least going to get his rabies shots!" 

And with that her mother grabbed Inu-Yasha and began to drag him towards the vets. 

* * *

This was going to be longer, but, well long things tend not to get finished with me. Or if they do, they take months! 

Please review. Or you never know who might end up in the back of your car. And he might have tetsusiga next time!

   [1]: mailto:enigma_o@hotmail.com



End file.
